I've just been hiding it!
by Kari Ishikawa
Summary: Mimato] their emotions were awaken by a silly dare, he had hurt her b4 and now that she's through with him. Everything suddenly came back, will she resist the fear of being pained again? or would it be him that'll be pained now? [naughty stuffs r up]
1. Totally Different

_

* * *

I edited it again…new ideas popped in my mind…this is the 2nd time i edited it...i tried 2 make it less confusing...so read it again if u want..._

_This is my Mimato fanfic…so it goes along w/ my way…that's it…Gomenasai! Sorry…I'm not a perfect writer u know…so please don't be harsh on me…just bear with it…thank u! Arigatou Gozaimasu! Konbanwa! Good luck to those Mimato fanfic writers! _

_If u don't like Mimato…well just get a life and don't read this coz ur just wasting ur time! u don't need 2 flame us if u don't like Mimato…we're not bothering u guys anywayz…so get ur own life!

* * *

_

**Chapter1: Totally different**

Matt and Mimi had a confusing relationship before. You can hardly say that it's only an ordinary friendship but you still can't say that it's a serious and intimate relationship. She gave a deep meaning on everything and this made her expect for more than a friendship from him. She was expecting this though she never heard him say "I love you" or what. She had considered him as her perfect prince charming, which she thought was only meant for her. She had carried this expectation for years and even after they moved in America.

But then, everything changed when she had a visit in Japan. She was so excited to see if something awaits her, to ensure her expectations again but then her heart was ragged into pieces after knowing about his current relationship with Sora. This pain made her realize that she's the only one who was giving a significant meaning to their juvenile relationship before. And now she thought that she had moved on. But will this statement be true? Did she actually move on? or is it just a false thought again?

* * *

Mimi had just arrived in the Odaiba airport. She was so eager to live her own independent life in Japan, it took her a long time to convince her parents to let her live alone in Japan and now she succeeded.

She went directly to her assigned apartment but to her dismay, the landholder was not there. Kyosuke had seen her standing in front of the apartment; he walked near her and called her. Mimi's face lightened when she heard him "Kyosuke! What are you doing here?" she asked. He pointed a house nearby "My grandpa is sick and I'm looking after him. How about you? What are you doing here? Didn't you know that the landholder had a vacation in Osaka? I'm not sure about their return"

She placed her hands on her hips and became upset again "I should have known…Now I've got no place to live in and I'm so exhausted already" she said discontentedly. He paused for a while and offered her a place "I was living with my friend before I moved back here, I suppose…you can take my place there…besides my friend is looking forward for some one to live with…sort of a...new company at home..."

Her smile was back after hearing his statement; she was well convinced by Kyosuke. She was greatly amazed by his description about the place. She was confident about Kyosuke's taste since he's an eminent lad; the best was always expected from him for he wouldn't settle for less.

* * *

Soon they're in the place already. Her expectation was indeed correct, She was very pleased by the place that she couldn't stop herself from complimenting "I bet the renting price here is super expensive" she said. He pushed the doorbell over and over "What's taking him so long? that lazy bugger" he murmured.

Meanwhile Matt had just finished taking his daily shower; it's a habit for him to take a shower right after doing some body building routines. He threw the towel aside and sluggishly walked towards the doorway. He opened it and as he expected, he saw Kyo's grinning face again "Did you left something? I smell something fishy with that wide grin! Well? What?" he asked him, trying to figure out the reason of his sudden return. Kyosuke crossed his arms together "I'm expecting a H-E-L-L-O from you! But well you're always like that; well…I brought a new occupant" He said while pulling Mimi. "You?" both Matt and Mimi said in unison after seing each other.

Both of them were surprised at the sudden occurencer but actually she is more surprised than him but she managed to hide it away. She almost didn't want to enter after seeing him because after moving on, she doesn't want to deal with him anymore. But what would be the point of coming all the way from America to Japan if she backs out now? Besides, it's getting late and she's very tired already. She greeted him warmly but it's not enough to melt his coldness. "I'll be living with this guy? I should have known that he's the friend you're babbling about" she whispered to Kyo, who was inducing her to stay "Uh…he just woke up…in the wrong side of the bed and besides Mimi…it's getting late to check in a hotel"

Kyo left the place when everything was settled. She went inside, turned over to a door and was about to open it but Yamato blocked her instantly "uh-uh! This is my room and you're not allowed here…mind your own business Tachikawa!"

Mimi grabbed the doorknob and was insisting to peek in "I'll just have a slight peek!" she retorted. He went inside and slammed the door but she was trying to push it back "Since when have you become so rude?"

Matt managed to push her out and lock the door "Since you left Japan a couple of years ago!" he shouted. Mimi remembered that she left her luggage outside "I guess I won't expect a help from an arrogant guy!" she said loudly while thumping her feet away.

Matt went out to get something to drink and his attention was dragged by Mimi, who was having a hard time pulling her luggage in. He leaned on the door frame haughtily while watching her.

She gritted her teeth, still trying to extend her patience "stop annoying me with that look!" He can see how irritated she is and it made him laugh "I bet that it'll take you a lifetime to carry those stuffs"

She rolled her eyes away from him and continued pulling it but she accidentally stepped on a tag and fell down.

She shouted in pain and became more annoyed after hearing his loud laughs. He was still smirking but he hacked it by helping her up "It's not advisable to wear high heels while carrying something heavy"

She pushed him away "I wouldn't fall down if you helped me in the first place! So quit laughing! You're implausibly annoying" she said in very irritated tone.

He took her luggage and to her surprise it only took him a while to carry her stuffs inside her room. She buried her face in the pillow and started screaming "After everything? Darn it! How can I live with him! It's just so…so impossible!"

That night after fixing her stuffs, Mimi scented a pleasing smell of some Japanese cuisine. She went out of her room and saw him cooking. Matt placed the foods in the table while she grabbed a pair of chopsticks. She was about to taste it but Matt grabbed her chopsticks away "who told you that this is for you?" he said sarcastically.

He sat down and placed everything in his plate "I cooked this so this is only for me…you're not counted"

She gritted her teeth and stood up "You're so mean...as if...you were born...only to annoy me!" she sniveled. Matt smiled naughtily while showing her his meal "at least I'm eating! Oh look…the savory looks so delicious! Oishi! Subarashii!"

Mimi shook him to death, pleading him "C'mon Yamato…I know you're kind enough to give some..."

He clasped her hands, trying to stop her from shaking him "what if...I'm not that kind enough to give you some?" he said in an annoying manner. She pouted "pretty please...you won't resist me...won't you?" she said while blinking her eyes cutely.

Matt pointed at the microwave " Alright then...you've got me...I placed yours in the microwave"

Her face brightened up while walking over to the microwave, she opened it slowly and stared at the plate "Okonomiyaki! Japanese foods at last!" she whimpered.

* * *

It'll be a new beginning between them, but she's not expecting for more than an ordinary friendship anymore. She came back in Japan, not to seek for her past but to look forward on her future. 


	2. Don't you dare

_

* * *

ok Chap 2…well…it's time for the dare…see how they're dealing with each other…sorry if my grammar is not that good…I can't force myself to learn…in just a day! I'm really sorry…but please bear w/ me…(-) Gomenasai…more thrills are up!

* * *

_

**Chapter2: Don't You dare!**

The next morning Mimi woke up extra earlier to take a long nice bath since Matt informed her that Taichi is inviting them for a summer get together. She relaxed down in the bath tub and started humming a song "Yeah! Taking a nice warm bath in a big bathroom is the best thing…that life can offer!" she whispered. Matt in the other hand had just waked up. He was still sleepy that he automatically opened the bathroom door without noticing her. He entered in and to his surprise he was hit by soap bar "Hey! What's that for!" he shouted.

Mimi screamed in a high pitched voice "You! You pervert!" she exclaimed. Matt threw the soap back in the tub "I didn't notice that you're there! Besides you left it unlocked…you careless girl!"

"Duh you could have heard me singing!" she snapped back. He went out and locked the door "Move faster! I'm gonna take a bath too! Unless you want me to join you there!" he said beneath the door. Mimi gritted her teeth and gripped her fist "Don't you dare!"

* * *

After wards, they soon arrived at the place. Taichi sighted them instantly and called them. Mimi gave him a friendly hug "Taichi! Taichi! Taichi! You're still like that! You're inviting us to a summer get-together when summer is almost over" she screamed excitedly. Taichi was trying to free himself from her hug to grasp some air "You're killing me Mimi! Hey you're not with your blond haired friend huh?" She thought about Matt and informed Taichi that he's just parking his car. "No not Matt…I mean…that blond American lad…who was always with you whenever you're visiting Japan" he clarified. But then Matt interrupted "Stop flirting with each other! The others are waiting" as he walked towards the others.

They settled in one place and started jabbering. Joe handed Mimi a soda "Mimi…you look so sleepy…why? Is there a long line of suitors last night?" he asked. She shook her head and yawned.

"By the way…where do you live now?" Joe asked her. "Why Joe? Wanna be the first in line?" Taichi chuckled. She opened the Soda lid before pointing over to Matt "I live in his place"

They all stared at him and they all look puzzled. He ignored their suspicious looks and clarified to them that she's the new occupant in Kyo's room.

After the long conversation they started fooling around the pool. Sora and Mimi were conversing at the side of the pool while watching their silly pool race. Mimi was watching them all but her attention was more dragged by Matt. She also noticed that Sora was staring at him too; she tapped her and asked "Hey…What happened between you and Matt? What's with the breaking up?" Sora sighed "I don't want to talk about it…please…were just good friends now and…oh that's it!" she said sadly. After a while, Matt called Sora and asked her to join the fun. She went over in the pool and started flirting with him. Mimi rested in the blanket and closed her eyes, trying to avoid the sweet portrait of the two "yah right! Good friends…what the heck!" she said bitterly.

They were still playing in the pool when she noticed that Matt was seriously staring at something. She splashed water over his face to snap him back to reality. He faced her back with a flushed face "I wasn't staring at Mimi's bust" he exclaimed. Taichi and the others laughed at him "Looks like we caught some one guilty…or rather pervert" they teased him.

Matt splashed water on her face which woke her up badly. "What the heck is that for Ishida!" she exclaimed. He pulled her down in the corner of the pool and locked her up with his arms. This close contact between them made her feel awkward, she could barely move but she managed to utter a phrase "You Dork! Move away from me…they're all staring at us!" she shouted, her face turning red. He moved a bit away from her and told her "If you're planning to take a nap in public…make sure that you're not in sexy attire…coz you're magnetizing those perverts behind you"

She glanced at her back and proved him right.

* * *

After that event, they all settled in a place. They formed a circle and started playing a foolish game. Taichi spun the bottle and it stopped at Mimi, he grinned at her and told her the dare "I'll spin this again and you'll propose marriage to that some one, whom the bottle will point…and the two of you will have to pretend as a couple for 2 months…no more…no less! And most of all…No complaints"

"What! Are you crazy! Why is my dare…the hardest!" she exclaimed. All the boys were very thrilled about it, particularly Matt's fellow band mates. Taichi spun the bottle again and it stopped in Joe's direction but his nervousness reached him and made him quit. Taichi spun the bottle again "Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" he shouted while staring at where the bottle was pointing. Their sight was locked with Matt, who was sitting there evenly as if he's not aware about the occurrence.

They all provoked Mimi and it made her more nervous. She was afraid to deal this kind of situation that might awaken her feelings back. She held the bottle tighter "I'd rather swallow this bottle…than to swallow my pride!" she cried. She has no choice that's why she decided to swallow her pride instead. She stood up weakly and sat in front of him "Of all the people…why him?" she thought. His azure eyes were completely gazing at her and she's not used to it, because it was her who was often caught looking at him. She felt uneasy with those teasing eyes looking at her intensely. Everything was normal but then she suddenly felt awkward. She couldn't deny that her heart was throbbing sturdily and she couldn't snap it away. She's feeling strange and she doesn't like it.

"What Tachikawa? You're making me sleepy" he yawned. She was snapped back to reality when he annoyed her once again. She gulped in before uttering "We've known each other for a long time…and…you…you know how I loved you sincerely…and…I think…this is the right time to…uhmmm…to…uhmmm…OH DARN IT! Will you marry me?" she blurted out. He smiled at her teasingly "Well…I have to think about that! But…well…sure why not!" he answered.

She felt relieved after saying her proposal but his answer brought her thrills back "you will!" she shouted nervously which made everyone laugh.

* * *

The day ended and they all went back to their homes, Mimi and Matt were still on their way back home. Total silence was filling up his car and he noticed the frown on her face and she's in deep thoughts, thinking about the possibility of waking her abandoned feelings back to life.

Matt broke the silence by speaking "Don't worry Mimi…it's just a dare…" he said calmly. Mimi was startled after hearing his voice "yah…what was I thinking? it's just a dare…a dare…a dare" she whispered repeatedly.

* * *

Days had passed by and they were still arguing on simple fusses but somehow, they can manage it. That silly dare helped them in creating a new mere bond. She felt at ease with him now, though she's still worried about her feelings.

* * *

On a late afternoon, Matt was trying sleep but he finds it impossible with Mimi's noise next door. He wanted to sleep badly because He never had a good sleep since his band became popular. He scribbled out of his bed to check on Mimi's barrage. He opened the door and saw her singing in her organized room, as if there's a gig happening inside "It seems like…I can't stop you on your own concert huh! So I might as well join you" he said sarcastically while grabbing the microphone from her.

After an hour, they were still enjoying their own concert in her room. It seems like they're doing great since both of them are good in singing, but as usual they ended up arguing again. They started pulling the microphone from each other "Yamato! You've had enough! It's my turn now…hand the microphone to me!" she exclaimed. They were still pulling the microphone from each other when the room suddenly dimmed out. She hugged him instantly and started screaming, He laughed at her and started teasing her "it's just a sudden black out! I didn't know that you'd go nuts about it"

She held him tightly "No! You idiot! I stepped on something slimy! It's a…it's a…" she started screaming again. Then something unusual happened. Both of them felt awkward that they could barely move after sensing the strong heartbeats of each other. That hug made a close contact between their hearts and it completely conquered their thoughts, leaving them dumbfounded. After a few seconds the lights were back. She instantly moved away after noticing that it was actually her, who was hugging him. He took something in the floor and showed it to her "Is this what you're afraid of? You're Cream Lotion? The slimy monster?" he laughed annoyingly. She laughed with him and they continued their own concert, trying to hide the strong affections they've felt a while ago.

Since then, both of them were getting along well. For instance, they're hanging out together to have fun although they're still arguing a bit.


	3. Temptation Lurks

_

* * *

I've got nothing 2 say folks! just drop some reviews…and thank u for bearing with my imperfectness…particularly the grammars…

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Temptation Lurks**

One night Matt and Mimi were playing deck cards, of course you still can't take away those simple arguments between them. Matt had a quick look at the wall clock and suddenly he remembered that he's going out on friendly date with Sora. He rushed in his room and changed. When he's done, he grabbed his car key and walked out "Hey Mimi just lock the door and don't let anyone in ok? I'll be home by midnight" he said hastily.

Mimi stood up in front of him and scrutinized his attire "Hey…why are you…so dressed up? Anyway I can't deny that you look great…only in that attire...to make it clear...before your head gets big"

Matt stared at the mirror and gave out a stunning smile "I'll be going out with Sora"

The brightness in her eyes faded after hearing his reply. "I shouldn't have asked!" she thought to herself disappointingly.

He walked towards the hall way and faced her again "I forgot, don't do anything stupid ok?" as he closed the door and walked happily towards his car.

* * *

Mimi did everything to prevent herself from being bored but she finds it impossible. She finally sat down in the couch and wondered "Sheeez! How can he not be bored? Living in a big house like this all alone" 

She stood up in front of Matt's room and opened it "You warned me not to go inside…but I'll just peek in and besides you wouldn't know it" she said to herself while entering his room.

She strolls inside his organized room "So why am I prohibited to go in this room? What's with that rude guy?" she remarked while looking around.

She saw a scrap book and she scanned it. She saw bunch of Matt's picture since he's a kid and a picture of him in a bunny costume caught her attention. She sat down in his bed and glanced over the scrap book "Oh boy! This is so unbelievable! That cold yet adored-by-everyone guy in a bunny costume is so unbelievable?"

She turned the pages and saw some pictures of them together. That was the time when they're still doing great, when Sora was not yet in the scene. She instantly turned the pages coz she doesn't want to remember those stuffs anymore. Then she saw his recent pictures, she stroke his face and whispered "I'm suppose to hate you but damn it! I really can't" she said while ignoring the strange feelings popping inside her heart, and after a while she fell asleep.

* * *

That midnight Matt arrived, he knocked in Mimi's door but no one answered "I guess she's asleep already" he said while proceeding in his room. He was very tired that he didn't even noticed, Mimi sleeping in his bed. He tossed his clothes in the hamper and changed. And when he faced back, he was surprised to see Mimi "TACHIKAWA! What are you doing here? Did you…uh…saw?" he yelled loudly. But he was relieved when he noticed that she's fast asleep. 

He bent in front of her and stared at her for a moment. He strokes the hair covering her face and he essentially revealed the beauty of her sleeping face. He suddenly felt odd, it's as if he's heart wants to jump out of his chest. It has been years since he had a gaze on her sleeping face and he really do, miss seeing her like this. He was snapped back to reality when she stirred.

He gulped in when he saw Mimi's body figure, he covered her shivering body with his blanket and laughed softly "When will you ever learn that you have the most tempting body? Wolfs wouldn't think twice on attacking you…but luckily…I'm a tamed wolf"

He took another blanket and rested beside her only, he's facing an opposite direction. He slammed the pillow in his head "Stop thinking about it Yamato!" he thought to himself.

* * *

It was almost morning and both of them were still sleeping. Mimi rolled over to her left and scented a manly scent. She smiled dreamily and after a while she woke up. Her eyes went large when she saw Matt's sleeping figure beside her, remembering that she accidentally fell asleep after peeking inside illegally, she felt nervous. "You're 10 times cuter when you're asleep but…I…I'm doomed when you wake up!" she swore to herself. She removed the blanket silently and was about to sneak but then Matt pulled her down. 

He rolled on top of her and gripped her hands "Do you think I'd let you go that easy? After sneaking in my room with out my permission you brat!" he groaned at her. Mimi felt so frightened that time, not because Yamato's scolding her but because of their position. "I know this means nothing but…last time…a face to face contact with him…and now…a very close body and face contact with him! Oh damn! I'll surely pass out for the next one" she thought to herself.

She stirred a little due to the tension she's in to "Why are you sleeping beside me anyway? You could have slept in the floor...or in the couch...if you're really a gentleman!" she said vaguely. He clutched her hands tighter "I was wondering the whole night about the feeling of kissing you again...will it make any differences than we did before?" he said gently.

Mimi laughed nervously, her heart was beating erratically again "Well sorry for you! The night-enticement is over…I'm…I'm…going out now!" "If you can!" he said while bending his face close to hers until their lips finally met. Yamato's lips still met hers and she actually gave in. Both of them knew that they exceeded their normal limitations regarding those close contacts but they like it. The touch of his soft lips, she liked it, she wants it and she misses it but still, she's hiding these feelings. She's hiding it coz of the thought that she's over him.

Both of them were startled after hearing a ding dong from the doorbell. Mattdisappointingly broke away from the kiss and rushed outside "Darn it…I'm gonna kill this one!" he said in a dismayed manner. Hestroked his lips and smiled while walking towards the door way "still…soft as ever" he murmured. Mimi was left there confused again. He opened the door and some Media crews were standing there that early for an interview about their outstanding performance last week.

Mimi followed him to check it out but then the Media crew spotted her and started asking some questions about her. "So Matt Ishida, is that your new girlfriend? Are you living together already? Since when?" a media man asked him.

He glanced back at Mimi and faced them again "Are you silly? No…she's…uh…she's my house maid" he stated unexpectedly. Mimi immediately screamed after hearing his statement "I'm your WHAT?"

Matt closed the door and drove them away. He wiped his forehead "phew! What a surprise!" he said. But when he sauntered back, He was alarmed with Mimi's defiant stare "I beg your pardon? I'm your what? Again?" she said furiously.

Matt treaded back "I'm just protecting you from some Media fuss! Do you wanna hear some false gossips about you? Do you wanna be stalked by the media every time? Unless you really have the desire to be my girlfriend" he said persistently.

"Hell-No! You can just say that I'm your friend, cousin, sister, or who ever but your maid? Uggghh! It's so humiliating!" she retorted.

* * *

The day passed by hastily, everything went smoothly and everything was normal, like, they're just treating each other as friends though they knew that something more than that waits for them.

* * *

The next morning, Mimi bust in Matt's room to give him the phone call from Taichi. He's changing his clothes that time and he was so alarmed when she instantly entered his room. "Hey! Go out! I'm still changing my clothes!" hescolded at her while pushing her out. 

Mimi laughed at him "Oh shut up and just pretend that you don't see me! You have a great body figure anyway…and oh…that well-toned muscles…any girl would do anything just to feel those around them! So why would you hide it?" she said teasingly.

He held her on her shoulders and stared at her "Mimi! You've entered here...wearing your nighties...and I'm only wearing my boxers…Do you know the meaning of…lethally arousing? Well…if you do…can you just behave like a good girl and wait for me outside? and...uhmmm...change your clothes now...I can almost forsee everything beneath that silky cloth"

She felt introverted after hearing his statement, she walked outside with her reddened face and she had totally forgotten to give Taichi's phone call to him.

Matt went out and saw her relaxing on the couch, he grabbed the apple she's eating and bite into it "You're so pathetic…you're only eating apples for breakfast" he said annoyingly. "At least it's healthy for our diet" she reasoned out while taking her apple back. He strolled in the refrigerator and took some cereals "You're just saying that coz you don't know how to cook"

* * *

That late afternoon Mimi saw him reaching for his coat, she approached him and asked "You're going out? In a stormy weather?" He grabbed his car key and nodded disappointingly "Well…I've got no choice…Zyrex phoned me…for a band practice" he said while walking lazily to the doorway. Later that night, he returned home looking very exhausted. Mimi stared critically at him "Why do you look so…so…sick?" she asked. He answered rudely "Because I'm sick" 

She stared at him again and said in a doubtful manner "Are you really sick? Or you just want me to do the house chores?" He took her hands and placed it on his hot forehead "I'm sick! I'm infected with the so called I'm-so-in-love-with-you syndrome!" he said roughly. She grabbed her hands back and smiled oddly "stop playing tricks on me! If I found out that you're not really sick…I'd slap this hand on you're face" she said toughly. He entered his room and closed the door "I'm gonna rest…don't hold a concert in your room ok?". She leaned over the door and placed her hand over her chest and noticed her heart was throbbing erratically again "He almost got me…but…jokes…are half meant…isn't it?" she thought silently.

* * *

The next morning, she went inside his room and saw him sleeping soundly. She opened the curtains and woke him up "Yamato…are you still sick?" she asked him. He rubbed his eyes and nodded weakly "yah…I'm still feeling sick…in fact…the feeling got worst" he said feebly. She noticed him smirking "really? Let's check!" she hit his forehead toughly "Stop fooling me you jerk…and start moving" she exclaimed. 

He stood up and took his towel "Well…I'd be happier if you were infected by that syndrome too…as I can see…I can easily contaminate you with that" he said while brushing his hands across her cheeks. He moved his face closer to hers but she placed a finger on his forehead, making him stop "think again! Coz I'm purely untainted…now move away or else…I'll give you the so called…I'll-kill-you syndrome" she said before pushing him away.

* * *

Slowly, Mimi was starting to see him as her perfect prince charming again. Her unwanted affection for him is slowly being revived. And she's aware about it that's why she's giving her best to ignore it. Besides she knew that if she wouldn't ignore it, she'll be the looser in the end. 


	4. I'd had enough

_

* * *

Thanks 4 ur reviews…and again…please bear with my imperfectness anyway…I'd like to say good luck 2 the other Mimato fans! Well…school days is coming back…so…I'll seldom update…coz I need 2 strive back in school since it's d fourth season…haha! anywayz…wish me luck! But of course…I'll try my 2 update always! So that's it…Let's live 4 d better this New Year!_**

* * *

Chapter 4: I'd had enough**

One night some suitors went to court Mimi but Matt annoyed them and drove them away. And this made her mad; she slammed the door "Ishida! Why do you have to intimidate them huh!" she exclaimed.

Matt walked away from her "Well Tachikawa! I'm just saying the truth…that they're so corny and besides you know that they're just bragging to amaze you! I thought you're wise enough to know it" he retorted. Days have passed and Matt was still like that towards Mimi's suitors. Every time they're visiting Mimi, Matt never fails to daunt them. And he even spoiled Mimi and Joe's friendly date when he was invited to come along with them.

That night, Mimi banged the door loudly "That's it Yamato Ishida! Thanks for everything but I'd had enough of your puffy annoyance! I'm moving out of this house!" she groaned. Matt yelled back at her "Good! Now I wouldn't force myself to live with a ridiculous girl like you!"

Mimi went in her room and packed her things back in her luggage. The truth is she doesn't want to leave. The landholder phoned her and she grabbed this opportunity to leave since she's not that stupid, not to notice that her love for him is slowly coming back. And in order to evade it, she must depart from him.

She went out pulling her luggage, she stood up in front of him and rose an eyebrow at him "Won't you just help me carry this out? You know that I'm having a hard time on these stuffs"

"Just as I thought…you need a lift" he said while grabbing his car key. Mimi smiled at him "Well…that's the least you can do to pay back from your annoyance" she said. Matt carried her luggage inside his car and took her in her own apartment.

* * *

Then they've spotted some one in front of her door, and it was Michael. "What are you doing here Michael? I mean…what are you doing here in Odaiba?" she asked him excitedly. Michael hugged her and kissed her on her lips which surprised everyone. "I hope that answers your question…I miss you so much Mimi" he said sweetly.

Mimi hovered over to Matt and introduced him "uh…this is…Yamato Ishida…I…suppose…you've been introduced before…right?"

Michael shook hands with him "yah…how can I…not know Yamato Ishida?" he said with a sign of aggravation. Matt gave him a fake grin "Well…Mimi…I'll go now…I still have a band performance" he faked out. Mimi smiled at him and waved good bye "Thanks for the lift! and…good luck to your performance tonight!"

* * *

He went back in his apartment and now he's not used to a total silence covering his place. He turned on the TV volume loudly and now he realized that he's really not used to live alone anymore. She's the one who absolutely made that place brighter.

He rested on his bed and stared at the ceiling "I let her go again…I'm such a fool…a jerk…a dork…" he whispered.

Meanwhile Mimi and Michael were still conversing with each other. "Mimi…I've heard from your mom, that you've been living with a guy? Is that true? I mean…isn't that scandalous?" he asked, concern. Mimi shook her head "No…I mean yes…I've been living with a guy before…but there's nothing to worry since he's Yamato Ishida"

"huh? That's more…to worry about…I thought you're over him already?" he asked

"Well…I do…but…now…I'm…doubtful with my self" she sighed.

* * *

Days have passed and they haven't had another contact again. His fellow band mates had noticed Matt's sudden awkwardness. It's as if he had lost all his energy to perform, he's not that lively anymore. He even sang a slow version of a song and worst, it should be a rock song but still it turned out good and astonishing.

Kenji tapped him "hey what's with that frown face?" he asked curiously. Kyosuke stare closely at him "Is it because you're missing me already?" he asked him. Zyrex their manager who happens to be their friend too approached him "great performance Yamato…that slow version would do a great hit on your new band album" he cheered him up.

On an early morning Mimi went to the Odaiba Park to jog. She went in the sports ground to get some soda and suddenly she heard some one playing harmonica, she already knew whom the person was. She walked silently behind him and covered his eyes with her palms. Matt had stopped from playing his harmonica "I don't like guessing in fact I hate guessing!"

She released her palms and He wasn't actually expecting to see her. "How have you been Baby Bunny?" she told him cheerfully. Matt placed his harmonica inside his pocket "You scrawled over my scrap book!" he exclaimed. She laughed at him when he blushed "awww…look at you…you're blushing! Don't be shy…you look cute in that costume. What are you doing here anyway? Don't tell me…that you're waiting for me?" she teased him while facing him closer. He suddenly felt the sudden warmness of his cheeks "of course…NOT! I'm waiting for the others…for the basketball game!" he retorted.

She grabbed the ball from him and challenged him "Then…I'll be your opponent…" she said proudly. Matt stood up and accepted her challenge "I'm quiet doubtful but go on…do the first shot"

Mimi dribbled the ball and made a naughty pose. She winked cutely at him and threw the ball stupidly and it made him smirk. He grabbed the ball away from her "You're certainly cute…but not for this game" he said still laughing. She placed her hands on her hips and said "Oh really? Then let's see from the conceited expert!"

Yamato did a straight shot; she took the ball from the ground "I'll learn! Let's see how good you are in coaching me?" she said. Matt took her hands from behind and strokes them up in a shooting position and as well as a hugging from behind position for them or merely a cheek to cheek contact with her.

He could feel her soft cheek pressing on his and it do made him feel awkward. He felt something familiar, as if he felt it before. Only, it is more intense this time.

Luckily Mimi couldn't see that he's blushing slightly because he's actually behind her. "Now I know the feeling of having an unintentional close contact with her…so this is the way she feels whenever I'm initiating a charming act to her" he thought to himself silently while remembering his intended close contacts with her before.

Mimi felt electricity running through their tangled fingers and glued cheeks but ignored the feeling and concentrated

She opts to speak to break the silence up "So what's the next instruction Mr. Expert?" He was dashed back to reality when he heard her "Stand firmly…look straight and release the ball" he whispered to her. She gripped the ball tighter and shook her head "Why should I release the ball? If I let it go…I'd loose it completely!" she said with an anxious expression. "Are you nuts? You can never score with out letting go of the ball" he said but then he agreed with her "Well…in some point…you're right...it's relevant in life…it's hard to get someone back if…you've let go already"

"Well…I had enough with the training…Thanks but this game is…so-not-me!" she said as she gave him a friendly kiss on his cheek "I guess that's enough to thank…you". Matt grinned at her "Really? I even thought…you'd kiss me on my lips" he said mockingly. Mimi pushed him away "You're so unbelievable! You know that!"

Taichi can already see them from a distance "Oh look at them? What kind of relationship do you call that huh? I don't even think that…the dare is provoking them…" he asked Koushiro but he just gave him a blank look "Don't ask me…I'm confused too!" he remarked.

They moved towards them and started howling teasingly. Kyosuke patted his shoulder "Oh damn! Now I'm regretting the day…we handed the dare over to Yamato! Now look at them…" he whimpered. Matt hit Kyo's head playfully "The dare is over! She moved out of my place!"

Taichi waved his pointing finger "Oh no! Not yet…I told you…it's for 2 months…no more…no less…and no complaints! You still…have a month!"

After the commotion, they started playing the game.

Mimi sat down in a bench to accompany Zyrex. "Why aren't you joining them?" she asked. "Have you forgotten? I have a weak body resistance remember?" he replied. "It's hard to have a weak body Mimi…" he said bitterly but she cheered him up.


	5. A Reason to Hate you again

_

* * *

Ok! Chapter 5 is up…here goes the conflict! Hahaha! But more huge conflicts will approach in d bottom of d story! I bet it'll confuse u guys! Hahaha! So it's still a long…long journey! Anyway…again…please bear w/my imperfectness! And…don't be harsh on your reviews…i know...i know...my grammar isn't that good...compare 2 others...whose grammars r perfect...domo gomenasai ekiyuu_**

* * *

Chapter5: A big reason to hate you again**

Since then, the bond between them became deeper. They're hooked on the dare but his acts towards her seem to be real and they couldn't resist the fact that both of them are falling for each other again. It is clear to her that her abandoned anticipation for him is back, she had learned a lot from her past but she couldn't help it this time. She tried to distance a bit from him but it's not actually a big help for her to prevent from falling for him.

After school, Mimi was surprised to see Matt waiting for her outside her classroom. She remembered the time when both of them were still doing great. Matt would always fetch her from her school though his school is quite far from hers. She was always staring at the school clock, waiting for the dismissal and that's the reason why she's inattentive to her classes. But it's not a big deal for her, coz all she knows is she's gonna see Matt, and how she loves to be greeted by his smile and to be treated for an ice cream. Or in weekend, he would rather escape his extra-class in order to accompany her in the mall and she would somewhat say that it is a date. How she appreciates his efforts to help her in her projects and it's almost him getting worried at it.

The adults see their relationship as a juvenile one and including their parents, they would rather describe their relationship as a Childs-play but for them, it means more than that. She knew that the others see them as the opposites but to them, they see each other in a different light. For the others, he might be the matured one, the loner or the distant but she was able to see what is beyond that. And on the other hand, it seems that he's the only one who's appreciating her immaturity for this immaturity brings him optimism.

But everything had changed when she moved in America. He became so upset with out her presence but then Sora was always there for him and that's when he became fond of her. Since that, everything in her had also changed when she visited Odaiba once and heard about him and Sora. Her love for him had nearly turned into hatred and in order to shun it away from her thoughts; she's always keeping herself busy back in America.

She was in deep thoughts all the way that she didn't even notice that they're in his place already. Matt opened the door in the front seat and asked her "Mimi…what's troubling you? You've been in deep thoughts since I fetched you"

Her senses were snapped back when he spoke to her, she gave him a startled smile "No…I'm just thinking…about the results of my exams" she said convincingly. They went inside and she was surprised to see the others inside his house, her deep thoughts made her forgot that he had informed her about this awhile ago.

She sat down in the couch with the others but she was still bothered. And later on, she fell asleep. Matt brought them the liquors while they're mocking around his place. That night, all of them were almost drunk but they still have their senses with them.

Matt sat down in the couch paralleled to Mimi; he stared at her zealously while recalling their past moments. Taichi wrapped an arm in his shoulder "Hey Matt! Isn't she a luscious babe? Oh just look at her figure and you'll surely fire out" Taichi told him in a drunken tone. He pushed Taichi away.

He opened another wine and poured it on his glass and glance back at Mimi then to his surprise Sora blocked him and took the glass. She sat on his lap and kissed him straight on his lips. And at the same time, Mimi had a quick glance at this occurrence but she fell asleep again after thinking that she was still dreaming. Matt pushed Sora away and saw Taichi running away towards the door. "Stop causing trouble!" he exclaimed and after a while the others left too, leaving the sleeping Mimi all alone.

That midnight, she woke up and found no one there. She went into Matt's room to check him out and saw a manly figure in the veranda. He was sitting in the baluster, holding a glass of wine while staring up at the starry sky.

She moved towards him hesitantly coz she knows he was in deep thoughts but she managed to approach him "uhmmm…Matt…where are the others?" she asked softly. Matt was startled that if he wasn't holding on, he might have fell down. "They've left already" he said. She leaned over the baluster and stared at the sky. He brushed the hair covering his face and stared at her zealously "Isn't it like before? When our other friends couldn't find us coz we're on the rooftop, gazing at the starry sky…waiting for that shooting star" he said enthrallingly.

She suddenly blushed coz that was also the time when they kissed each other overemotionally. He moved down and cupped her cheeks while giving her a stunning smile. Both of them were drowned at that moment that they don't care about their worries and everything. On the latter part both of them were kissing and fondling.

He untied her haltered top and they uncontrollably fell down in the bed. They we're still kissing that time, when she paused "No! I mean…I'm…I'm so confused now! What's going on between us huh?" she asked emotionally. He motioned down on her face "What the heck…do you think is going on between us?" he whispered to her. She stared at him and asked him "No you jerk! I know…what's happening now…and I know what's gonna happened…but…but…I'm still damn confused about this undefined relationship…I…I mean…what!" she said anxiously. "Isn't this expected from the dare?" he replied sarcastically which pissed her off. She pushed him away and yelled at him "I should have known! I was a fool to think that…that…something more is between us…but…like before…like before…my expectations is wrong! I was really never more than a friend to you! And don't worry…this would be the last time I'd go fool with you!" she said while tying her straps back. "No…Mimi…you" he uttered but she moved out.

She ran out of his place and called a taxi and she was sobbing all the way back to her place. Now it's clear to her that the kissing scene between Sora and Matt awhile ago is not a dream or rather not a nightmare. On the other hand, he layed down on his bed still was thinking about the tumult before. He placed his hands on his forehead like a hopeless man who lost his job "I've done it…I'm such a coward man! But…it's not only her…who's confused…I just…don't know anymore…"

* * *

Weeks have passed and she became colder and colder, she was still thinking about Michael's invitation to go back to America. "Just try a week Mimi…and if something goes wrong…then…we can probably let you leave" Koushiro convinced her. She drunk another glass of wine and nodded, soon Sora and the others arrived. She spotted Matt entering the bar; she took her bag and stood up. Koushiro clutched her arms and called the others "Mimi…you can't leave…you're drunk"

Sora approached her "Mimi…you can't even see clearly…" he told her earnestly. She cuffed Sora's arms away from her "Oh just leave me alone! What else do you want from me? You…you've got everything already! Love from everyone…love from the one I loved so much! So…don't pretend to be pitiful!" she exclaimed while walking out from the bar.

Matt didn't even have the guts to speak; he was so dumbfounded by her odd actions. Daisuke and Takeru followed her but Taichi stopped them "Let her…I know how she feels" he stated bitterly while aiming for the wine. Koushiro stopped him "Don't tell me that you wanna be the next one to get drunk…then…you'll cause a big commotion too!" he told him while handing the wine over to Matt.

Taichi pushed him away "It's all your fault!" he shouted while walking out. Joe stood up in the middle and scolded them "What's happening? We're all getting wrecked…How on earth will you call this friendship!" he cried out.

Then the next day, Mimi went shopping for the campus party. She was already finished when she spotted Sora and Matt conversing in a café. She gripped her shopping bags and walked faster, making her bump to someone. She apologized and noticed that it was Taichi. "You saw them too…" he said, she nodded and gave him a fake smile "Yah…I did…Isn't it wonderful?" she said while walking away. Since that day, Mimi finds more time to be with Michael. She was very open to Michael, especially about her pains and everything. Matt is also aware about it and it made him hate Michael more, he just don't know why he hated him before with out any reason. He just not at ease with him before but now he has the little reason to hate him which on the other hand, have the reason to grow bigger.

* * *

Michael posted Matt's photo in his table and began slashing it with his dagger. "You insolent fool! How dare you hurt Mimi like that…after stealing her heart away from me?" he murmured while ripping it off to pieces. "What do you have that I don't? I…I did everything to be like you…but still…she wants you more than me!"

* * *

_reviews...reviews..._


	6. Awakened Emotions

* * *

_Don't sue me for making that conflict…well…we need that to make this fanfic mushier! haha! Daijobou ka! so this chapter…u want this! I know! oh I 4got…let me apologize 4 my imperfectness! particularly the grammar…thingy…I know it's not that good…compare to the others…_ **

* * *

Chapter6: Awakened Emotions **

The day for the campus party came, everyone from other universities are invited that's why all of them are really busy beautifying themselves.

Mimi stepped out in the fashion boutique facing her friends with the mean-and-sexy attire. Kagura, Kyosuke's girlfriend shook her head "Oh no Mimi…I know you want to look sturdy after everything but…that's…So-Not-You! try another one!" she informed her.

After several changes, she finally chose the attire that suits her and the make-up artist made her look more glamorous. Akari called her "Mimi…you've been changing for hours…come on now"

Kagura tapped her "Actually…we're provoking her to change her attire since we're the one scrutinizing about it

Soon, she stepped out and faced them. They stared at her and this time, they could barely speak. Akari gave her a thumbs up "That's so you in that Sexy-Pink attire!"

Kagura stared at her dress "Oh Mimi…now you're making me think…if I should change my attire too! I don't want to look ordinary in Kyo's eyes" she said while rushing inside the dressing room. Akari followed her "Me too…I'm beginning to get insecure!" she laughed.

* * *

Soon they we're in that cozy party. She's a certified head turner, attention-grabber and everything that time. Bunch of boys approached her and asked her for a dance, making her a bit exhausted. She first danced with her male friends. 

Joe asked her hesitantly and she accepted his invitation to dance "Joe…why do you seem so nervous? I can feel your hands shaking" she laughed. Joe grinned at her "Well…dancing with a gorgeous girl like you is enough to shake me" he said. After that dance, Michael followed.

Her dance with Michael surely caught the attention of the others and just in time, another attention-grabber arrived and guess who it was? Of course the all time popular lad named Yamato Ishida. Matt saw her dancing with him and it made his blood boil.

Mimi rested her head on Michael's chest "I'm so tired in everything… I can't escape it anymore" she whispered. Michael held her closer "I'm always here to carry your burdens…If you want…you can hand it all to me" he said sincerely. The dance ended and she smiled at him "I know that…thank you so much Michael"

She went over to Taichi who was having a light drinking session by himself. She sat down with him and asked the bar tender to give her a glass of wine. "If you're having a drinking session…I'm with you" she said cheerfully. Taichi laughed at her "yeah and when you're drunk…you'll cause an eye-catching commotion again"

"You're the one to be blamed of! You gave that stupid dare to me…and it did make me fall for him again! I even thought we're going on for reality but I was a fool…I should have known that it's just a bull-shit play! He could never take me seriously…and I wonder why!" she said, upset. Taichi smirk while pouring the wine on his glass "Well…We've got the same fate…but let's make a deal…that we won't be a fool to fall for it again" as they made a cheer. After that cheerful conversation between them, they've spotted Matt and Sora dancing.

A sudden change of mood was noticeable in Mimi. Taichi pulled her up in the dance floor "Oh come on Mimi…cheer up…we wouldn't allow them to paste a looser sign in our forehead"

Mimi nodded cheerfully and she danced with Taichi in the dance floor happily. She couldn't deny to herself that Matt's handsomeness was more highlighted this time, that latest black tuxedo suits his manly figure and his face is still wild enough to drive her crazy. And in contrast, how can he not admire her beauty tonight? Of course he's aware about the most stunning girl's presence. She seems like a fragile princess with that luscious figure and rosy white skin revealed by her sexy dress, her light curls framing her more attractive face. Afterwards they all settled in a place, their teacher asked Mimi "How have you been Ms. Tachikawa?"

Mimi smiled while wrapping her arms towards Michael and Joe "Great! With this two handsome guys with me? It's really great" she stated. Matt felt a bit guilty about her sudden actions.

It was almost midnight and the party is still up. They all played that foolish game again but Mimi backed out "Oh no…not that dare game! Do you know that…that game destroyed my peaceful life! It's not fun to play with your emotions!" she stated. Koushiro nodded "Don't worry Mimi…we know…that's why we'll never give the same dare we gave you again!"

Mimi placed her arms in her hips "Awww? You are so unfair! You're so mean…you intended to punish me!" she said. "Well enjoy it guys…I'll just wander around" she said while moving away.

After a while, Matt stood up "I think…I'd had enough with this foolish game too…well have fun"

Joe spun the bottle and yelled "Taichi! well…the dare?" they all crowded together and faced him and Sora with a huge grin. "Don't worry…it's not the same dare with Mimi…all you have to do is…uh…both of needs a break time…to talk some where here…where no one else will bother!" Kenji informed them. They stood up hesitantly and walked away while the others continued the fun.

* * *

Mimi was in the terrace having a good view with the lighted garden and the starry sky "I was right…my affections for him will be back…one way or another…all I know is…I can't hide it anymore" she whispered in the winds. Matt sighted her figure and followed her. 

Mimi was startled hearing a soft whisper of her name. She faced back and saw him; the moonlight seems to emphasize his ever good-looking face. That wild azure eyes is deceiving her again. She wants to yell at him and ask him to leave her but she opts to deal with him calmly.

She faced back in the garden trying to ignore his presence. He moved beside her and asked her "Mimi…I just want to explain something"

Mimi smiled "well…that something is a very big deal to me" she muttered bitterly. Matt leaned in the baluster and stared up in the sky "I'm sorry if I was rude to you…" he said. Mimi gripped her hands together "You're always rude to me…don't worry…I'm used to it…and don't worry…there's no need to be sorry…I was the one to be blamed of…I shouldn't have expected for more than a friendship from you…I shouldn't have taken the risk…since I know that I'll be the looser afterwards…coz even before…you never loved me the way I love you…and I should have known that earlier" she said with a sign of painfulness.

Matt didn't even have the chance to utter a word since she's so overemotionally stating her feelings. Tears were starting to form in her eyes, that she was staring up already just to prevent those tears from falling.

"When I came back here…I was so confident that I had dumped my affections for you…but that hell-cursing dare gave a path to awaken it back. I had the fear of being pained again but then…you gave me hope…false hope that made me expect again…and like before…I'm always the looser in the end" and uncontrollably, her tears fell down.

"Would it be late to say that you didn't have the wrong expectations?" He said weakly after being stabbed by her statements. It was like he was being stabbed helplessly by devils.

Mimi wiped her tears away still staring at the garden "What do you mean I didn't? When I visited Odaiba once…there's something between you and Sora already"

"You're expectations aren't wrong…I…feel the same for you…and I'm sorry if I let the chance pass…it's just that…I didn't know how to express my affections towards you that time…and up until now…I still don't know how…I'm sorry if I had caused you those pains…I wouldn't deny it…I wouldn't deny that I loved Sora before…but then I…know and she knew all along that I love you more" He said sincerely while taking her hands and placing it over his chest, where she could feel his heart beats. "You're still here" said softly.

The truth can all be seen in his eyes for it was full of emotions. She was staring at his eyes when she started to cry. Beneath the tip of her fingers, she could feel the sincerity of his heart. Everything was clarified now, that everything was just a big mistake and how they want to kill those mistaken thoughts which pained them both.

She moved closer to him, hugged him tightly and started to cry. Now she realized that she never dumped her affections for him. She's just been hiding it in her heart all along.

He caressed her hair and whispered to her "now can we trash that damn dare away and make this undefined relationship real?" he. Mimi nodded with her face buried in his chest while sobbing.

Not aware about the others sneaking behind them with a video cam, they kissed each other tenderly. Koushiro smirk "this will be a perfect portrait…underneath the starry sky emphasized by the moonlight…back dropped by the dreamy garden…with that newly couple cuddling and kissing"

They were unaware about the others peaking behind them. All that matter to them is this hugs and kisses were not brought because of the dare; it wasn't that half-meant for it was fully meant by their affections for each other.

They broke from each other to grasp air, and how they felt bad coz breathing is necessary. Matt had a glimpse down the garden and saw Sora and Taichi kissing, he pointed towards them "looks like were not alone…"

Mimi was about to tease Taichi but Matt stopped her "It's better not to disturb them…and let's just mind our own business" he said while aiming for another kiss.

All of them were staring at the video cam "Oh look at how wet the kiss is…I didn't know that my big brother is quite talented in emerging a kiss?" TK kidded out.

_

* * *

anyway…this fanfic isn't over…it's just an appetizer 4 u guys! thanks 4 reading _


	7. Warming Up

_

* * *

Ogenki desu ka? How's everyone? please give me some reviews so that I can have more thoughts regarding my fanfic…pretty puh-leeeez…c'mon guys it will only take u a few minutes to give me some reviews…anyway…thanks for bearing w/ my imperfectness…anyway…uhmmm…soon or maybe sooner… add more naughty details on my fanfic! u know…something that'll show their real naughtie-ichi! personalities…haha! and I wish everyone a nice day! keep those reviews commin'! Konbanwa Todomachi! Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!_**

* * *

Chapter 7: Warming up**

The next morning seems to greet everyone cheerfully; particularly Yamato Ishida who seems to have a perfect dream shown by the adorable smile painted on his sleeping face. But his perfect dream was disturbed when the beeping alarm clock fell on his head.

He rubbed his aching head and groaned "What a good way to be greeted by a good morning" after waking himself completely. He bathed himself and prepared for school.

He parked his luxurious car in the nearby parking area and headed in the café. He went in the counter when he noticed Mimi sitting at the left corner of the café. He toddled over her without her noticing it. "No doubt that the gorgeous girl I spotted upon entering this café is you" he said in an enticing tone. Mimi looked up on him curiously "Matt? Is this supposed to be an incident? Or are you following me?" she asked in jest.

Matt sat parallel to her "Oh I get it…you're waiting for me that's why you're here" he replied naughtily. Mimi stirred her hot cocoa and stared at his teasing eyes "Of course not! anyway…How'd you know it's me? I mean…I sat on this unnoticeable corner and yet you saw me? Is my beauty that noticeable? "

"Let's just say that my sight can never miss the beauty you possess" he said while staring at her keenly. She placed her elbows in the table, cupped her cheeks with her palms and stared at him doubtfully "I was about to believe your punch line…but then I suddenly remembered that you're meant to charm girls and then dump them"

The waitress placed his breakfast on the table and asked him in an anxious voice "Is there…uh…uh….anything sir? Mr. Yamato Ishida…sir…"

Matt gave the blushing waitress his typical smile that'll surely fascinate her "No…that's all…thanks" the waitress motioned away slowly while hugging the tray.

"That's what I'm talking about Yamato! Last night I trusted your oath…but now…I'm doubtful again" Mimi said sarcastically. "You can say whatever you want but my affection towards you will still remain sincere" He told her warmly. "Go on…charm me again…there's nothing to regret about anymore…I already fell for you…but if ever you'll dump me again…I'd say…I'll be happier to die straightly than to suffer the pains of being dumped again!" she said. Matt gaped at her tranquil face "If everything's settled…then why do you still have that fear?" he asked curiously. Mimi tapped his cheeks gently "I'm just being realistic! I don't mean anything by that!" she said while taking her trendy bag "anyway…I need to go…I still have classes"

Matt grabbed his car key and offered her a lift "Want me to take you there? or I should really take you there?" he asked. Mimi shrugged "No…I'll be fine…I prefer walking…just enjoy your breakfast honey"

He pouted cutely and she couldn't resist the feeling of being charmed by his cute gestures "C'mon cute little puffy wuffy Matt…don't be upset…you can fetch me later…5:00 pm" she winked at him.

* * *

While walking, she recognized Taichi who was walking lousily in the side walk. She tapped him on his shoulder and walked beside him "Good morning Tai!" she greeted him merrily. He greeted her back but his gloominess is very obvious. Mimi has no idea about his gloominess in fact she was expecting the opposite of it. After everything last night? Who wouldn't expect a happy morning for them?

After a few minutes of silence, she finally asked him "What's with that gloomy face?" He forced a weak smile before responding "Nothing…I just slept very late last night…I feel helplessly sleepy"

Mimi now had an idea for she didn't slept well too, she couldn't shun the happiness last night that she even forgot the necessities of her beauty sleep. But she was still happy this morning, as the matter of fact, she'd rather fight the persuasion of being sleepy and gloomy than to let it destroy her day. "If you're really overjoyed last night…being sleepy can never give you the reason to stay gloomy" she stated. Taichi made a fake yawn "It's not a big deal…it's just that…I never had a good sleep since last week…and my body is seeking for it already" he convinced her. She's not that convinced by it that's why she provoked Taichi to tell her the real reason behind that fake smile, fake excuses and gloominess. "Come on Taichi…we've been sharing our hushes since before…from the day that both of us became brokenhearted…so don't lie to me!"

He was still hesitating but then she provoked him deficiently and he also wants to let his burden out. He stopped from walking and faced her "Sora still loves Matt…and I think…it's a reason for me to be gloomy" he said weakly. He wants to cry badly but not in that place, not in front of many people and absolutely not in front of her cheerful friend.

She remembered what she saw last night but his statements confused her "Don't joke Taichi…We saw both of you…kissing…in the garden last night…"

They sat down in the waiting shed and conversed about it. "She told me that she loves me…but she also told me that her love for Matt is not yet over…and it's empowering her heart…that's why she can't love me completely" He stated weakly. "Why is it required to be hurt when you truly loved?…and though you wanted to shun the pain…you still can't coz a love that can never be yours is hard to get over…it remains the strongest and longest. Acceptance is essential but it's hard to deal with" He said while staring up at the fair sky. The sentences that he had uttered silenced both of them, but he broke it because he noticed that he had made her a bit gloomy too "Mimi…don't worry…you know that I'm used in being pained…Sorry If I troubled you also…but don't mind me…I mean…there's no reason for you to be gloomy too…" he consoled her.

* * *

That afternoon, Matt fetched Mimi in her school. She sighted him waiting in the nearby parking area. He was standing under the shed of the tree when Mimi sneaked behind him and covered his eyes with her palms like she usually do, even before when they're young. Matt held on her soft and silky hands "I don't think I still need to guess…I went here for you and no one else…and besides the only persons I know here is you and Koushiro…and I don't think…Koushiro could reach my height with his hands" he said.

She released her palms and both of them laughed, she pushed him playfully "You're so arrogant Yamato! At least he's much a humble genius than you are!"

He smiled at her "at least I have you…and that's something to brag about" he stated haughtily. Mimi clutched his arms and asked him for a short walk, with the eyes of her schoolmates following them with curiosity. After walking distantly from the campus, Matt had noticed the sudden frown on her face. He thought about the reason but he was still not sure about it. "Did Taichi talked to you about something?" he asked. Her senses were instantly snapped back "So…He…he…told you too…well…I…I talked with him this morning and…and…that's it" she said anxiously.

"So…it's troubling you?" he asked. She stopped from walking and told him "I know how he feels…I know…the pain is a thousand times painful to see the one you love being hurt"

Matt took her in the ice cream parlor where they used to go before. He how much, she'll be cheered up by a scoop of strawberry ice cream. The smile was back in her face after seeing the same ice cream parlor, they ate some ice cream while walking out in the sakura garden. "Matt…Do you think…everything's gonna be alright? I mean…we're happy but can we still be happy if some one's unhappy for us?" she asked in a soft tone. "There's always a good reason for everything…just look beyond it and you'll see the brighter side of it…so stop worrying" He said while he sat down in the tickling grass, under the sakura tree and she did the same.

The fair weather, the flowers of the sakura trees blown by the winds, the fragrance of it, the scrumptious laughter of the playing kids in a distant, the tone of the humming birds, everything seems to be perfect around but he finds it impossible to appreciate with out Mimi next to him.

He grabbed a flower falling from the tree and handed it to her, she leaned on him and he wrapped his arms securely in her sexy body. She started tickling the tip of his nose with the sakura flower while pleading him to sing a lullaby for her. "Yah…and when your asleep…I'll take you in the nearby hotel…drop you in the bed…undress you and let the heat of the temptation lurks" he whispered naughtily. Mimi grabbed some piles of fallen leaves and threw it to him "You and your dirty thoughts better flee away from me…or else…I'll…"

Matt motioned closer to her with his teasing eyes locked on her "Or else what? What can you do? What if I'll do it now…here under this tree…isn't that memorable? We did our first kiss here…and we'll do our first here" he said while the gentle breeze blew, tickling their warm body. She stepped back until both of them fell in the leaves and laughed while remembering their first kiss in the same sakura garden. Both of them were very naïve before, that their curiosity conquered their thoughts and actions. She was only about 11 back then and he's 12 when they did the simple kiss but then when they grew older, he was always eager to see her, that he'll make lots of silly excuses to his aikido practice just to spend time with her. And more to that, they explored more into fondling and French kissing.

She stood up, piled some leaves in her arms and threw them up over their heads. "that kiss only lasted in the season of fall…" she said. "Yah…you left in winter…" he replied. "I told you to wait…but then…when I once visited in winter…there's something between you and Sora already" she taunted him. They ended up playing with those fallen leaves until they found themselves fondling with each other and drowned with kisses. Then the rain started to pour slowly, startled by it, they stopped. It became stronger until their clothes were completely wet. They started running back in the campus to get in his car "Oh darn! I wish I agreed to take your car instead of walking…now we have to walk back in the school campus" she regretted. They reached the parking lot and went inside his car though they're already soaked.

* * *

She was shivering already that's why he decided to take her in his house since it's just near. She instantly undressed herself and went inside his bathroom. She was taking a shower when he accidentally entered the bathroom. He was dumb founded for a while after seeing a sexy body to die for. The feeling was unexplainable that he could say that blood will blast out of his nose due to the heat of the atmosphere. His senses came back when she screamed loudly while crouching down to hide her naked body. He turned around with his reddened face "Sorry…I didn't know that you're here" he stated shyly.

"Oh why are you always unaware when I'm inside the bathroom? Now go out!" she exclaimed. Matt grabbed the doorknob but it won't budge out "It won't open…"

"Whaaat? Come on Matt…stop playing tricks on me…my…my clothes are outside…and so is the towel…oh darn! Why am I so ill-fated? Now I'm stuck here with you…and worst is…I'm…I'm…naked!" she whimpered. Matt kicked the door but still it won't open, He removed his polo-shirt and his actions alarmed her "Hey! Don't you…Not yet! No…I…"

He threw it behind, still not facing her "just wear that until we bust out of here…" he inquired. Mimi grabbed his polo-shirt and started buttoning it "Don't you dare peek or else…or else…I'll…I'll send you to hell!" she exclaimed. "A slight peek would surely send me to paradise…but don't worry I won't…though I'd like to!" he murmured naughtily.

Mimi cuddled herself "well…come on do something about that door…your wet shirt is not enough to make me warm…" she complained. Matt was shaking the doorknob "I could demonstrate other way of warming up" he joked out.

She stared at his manly figure and well-built muscles but then it just made her scream again "shut up! Things could just get worse…with you and me half naked in here!" she shouted while thumping her feet.

* * *

_haha…cliff-hanger! hahah…now what would happen? with Matt and Mimi stucked in a cold shower room? half naked? Will they do the warming up? come on...give me more reviews...if u'll do...then I'll update soon! I promise! )...all u have 2 do is...click then type some reviews...I need ur ideas! feel free 2 review! just don't be so harsh! ) Sayonara Tomodachi! Matte no ashita!

* * *

_


	8. Don't even think about it

_

* * *

Daijoubu ka? Nanigoto desu ka? How r u all now? Hope ur still striving out for life! thanks for those who have reviewed already! I love u all…thanks for bearing with my imperfectness…Onegai Review! I'll be looking 4ward on your thoughts! Choto Matte Kudasai! I'll try 2 update soon…u see…my brother's quiet addicted in Ragnarok…so it's hard 2 bust in d computer! and it's d 4th season in school…so I might as well study or else…than to be passive anyway if u wanna chat w/ me…feel free! my yahoo id: Let's spread Mimato through out d universe!_**

* * *

Chapter8: Don't even think about it**

As minutes passed by, the surrounding is getting absolutely colder. They were still distant from each other. She was chilling badly and started coughing; she stared at him who was still trying to break the door knob. He hunkered down hopelessly "I guess we have to wait until Takeru arrives...he'll be staying here tonight" he said. "warm me up…Yamato" she muttered while crawling slowly towards his direction. He was surprised by her sudden motions, and now he can remember those seductive moves in the R18 movie he had watched with Koushiro and Taichi. He can feel his veins freezing, his eyes couldn't even blink for a second and it feels like bloods will burst out of his nose due to this hot occurrence.

She's close to him already when he moved a bit away. "I'm serious Matt" she said while clutching his hands. Matt was still moving back but unfortunately or fortunately, he reached the end of the corner. "Watashi no utetsudai! This is a bad joke…you won't like it if I'll be serious…" he said anxiously. She sat behind him and cuddled his warm body and that's when he noticed that she's shivering badly. He hugged her hesitantly and shut his eyes so that he could not be tempted with a glimpse of her sexy body but he find it wrong, closing his eyes just gave him the chance to imagine some perky stuffs. She was hugging him and the only thing she's wearing is that lucent polo-shirt, no undies nor anything else. Feeling her wet body made him imagine those green stuffs but he had them controlled for all he knew is, he has to ease her.

Mimi started coughing again while pinching him on his arms "If I feel something arousing down there…I won't hesitate to kill you in any way around! So stop thinking what you're thinking now" she murmured softly but toughly. "Mimi…stop provoking…it goes uncontrollable" he replied uncomfortably.

Both of them were still stuck in the shower room but luckily Matt was able to hear Takeru entering his house. He broke from the hug and stood up. Takeru was singing some witty songs when he heard Matt yelling "TK! Open the bathroom door! We're stuck here!"

Takeru opened the door "Sheeez…another doorknob problem!" he said but then his eyes went large in surprise after seeing both Matt and Mimi inside "What the! I thought Matt's alone in there! You two lil' naughty kids! What games are you playing there? Hide and Seek? Both half naked?" he asked mockingly.

Matt pushed Takeru playfully "Quit joking and just hand us some towels!" he said. Matt handed her a fuzzy towel before he nagged her "And you…step outside coz it's my turn to take a shower or you still want me to warm you up?" He was blushing slightly after seeing that she didn't buttoned the polo-shirt properly "Mimi…can you just button the shirt properly? Your nurtured pets are peaking out"

Mimi stared back at her body and noticed that the portion covering her breast is partly open. She cuddled herself again and stepped out from the shower room "pervert!" she yelled.

Afterwards, she took her soaked clothes and placed them in the dryer but she's shivering again and she couldn't wait for it to dry. Takeru handed her a blue jersey, she took her under wears from the dryer since it's easily dried and entered Kyosuke's room since he's not there.

The jersey is enough to reach her thighs but it is quite loose in her left shoulder still making her look sexy but she's not at all worried. At least she has something to cover her body. It was already late at night and still, it was raining hard.

Matt handed her a blanket "You can stay in my room…while TK will sleep with me in Kyo's room"

A bright surprise was painted on her face after remembering his statements that she's not allowed to enter his room. "Really? I'm not prohibited to enter your room?"

Takeru gave his big brother an evil grin, he hugged Mimi charmingly while staring at his big brother "I can accompany you Mimi" he teased. Matt ignored his little brother who's trying to annoy him "She's not afraid of the boogieman…unlike you" he said.

"That's my point…I'm afraid of boogieman who happens to be in your room…that's why I'm staying with her" TK said. Matt pushed his brother inside his room "Yeah, and that boogieman is you" he locked him in.

Matt moved in Mimi who was leaning in the doorframe of the other room. He aimed in a kissing position but still not kissing her "Now? Want me to accompany you?" he said attractively.

Both of them were staring to flirt with each other when Takeru busted out and teased them "Oh…be careful Mimi…its full moon today…My brother might turn into a werewolf"

Mimi smirked after hearing it, Matt turned to face TK but he instantly closed the door to avoid his brother's daggered glare. Back to her, "Won't I get a good night kiss? Before I turn into a werewolf?" he kidded out. Mimi was about to kiss him but she buried her face in his shoulder and sneezed cutely. They both laughed at it. He rubbed her hair like a cute lil' kid "ok…I'll get the kiss some other time…just go to bed and rest"

* * *

The next morning, she woke up a bit late. The sunshine greeted her gently beneath the window pane. She rolled over in the bed with a naughty smile painted on her face after remembering the bathroom fuss. After washing her face, she went out and saw the siblings preparing the breakfast. She sat on the chair while Takeru placed her breakfast on the table "Feeling good Mimi?" he asked.

Mimi grinned slightly "Oh c'mon stop treating me like a princess" she demanded. Matt kissed her on her cheek as a good morning greeting while handing her some pepper-mint tea "No more ice creams for you princess!" he told her. Takeru handed her clothes to her "I ironed this…Matt was suppose to iron this but he got disappointed after seeing no undies with it" he joked out. "He didn't! He asked the laundry lady who's checking in here every 8:00 to wash it and iron it…" Matt retorted.

She stared at the wall clock after hearing him say 8:00, she stood up automatically and grabbed her clothes "it's already 9:00 am? Oh darn…I forgot…I have classes to attend to…" Matt grabbed her hands "Isn't it that you're not feeling well? Can't you just rest today?"

Mimi placed his hands on her forehead "I'm not feeling cold anymore…besides…I can't miss this day…I've got three exams to take!" she said while walking back in the room. Takeru grabbed the bread away from his brother's plate "I suppose…you warmed her up inside the bathroom right?" he winked at his blushing brother.

She took her back in her apartment and waited for her to change. Finally she's done fixing herself up. It seems that she's having a fashion melt down "I thought you're in a hurry?" he asked. Mimi leaped around fixing her high heeled sandals "Well…last night, I didn't have the chance to decide what to wear the next morning…I can't wear what I've already worn yesterday…my friends will tease me!"

She stared at the wall clock again "Oh no…I'm 3 hours late…our professor's gonna kill me" she said in an awe. Matt asked her "Did you review your lessons?"

She pointed on her head "In this kind of occurrence…just trust on my stocked knowledge" she said confidently.

Soon they arrived in the campus, she's in such a hurry that she had forgotten her bag in his car.

Matt noticed it; he went out to take her bag back to her. He peered in the clear glass in the front door and saw Mimi talking with her teacher.

"Please Ms. Michishige…let me take the exam…I studied so hard last night that I…slept late and unfortunately woke up late…" she pleaded her teacher with her cutest gestures. Her teacher showed her the records of tardiness "This is your 17th tardiness for the month…and we have the rules here…no exams for tardy students" her teacher noted. The other boys helped her in convincing their teacher but still, Ms. Michishige is being tough "No Ms. Tachikawa…your suitors can do nothing with my rule"

Then she noticed Matt standing outside, showing the bag she left. Mimi excused herself from her teacher and hovered over to Matt. Her other classmates saw Matt and started to crowd around him. Their teacher yelled at them and asked them to sit back "For Pete's sake class! Stay down! What's the commotion anyway?" their teacher asked while staring over to Matt's direction.

"Oh Ms. Tachikawa…you've got a visitor…go on…let him in…besides…we're having a short break now" her teacher said. Mimi thumped her feet and started pleading again "Come on teacher…let me take the exam…he's the witness that I studied so hard last night…in fact he didn't allow me to step out of my room unless I memorized all the details you taught me and he wasn't able to attend on his band performance last night because…he's looking after me" she said heart-touchingly staring at Matt with the (just-ride-with-it) look.

"Well…we have some regulations here…and…" her teacher told them. "uhmmm…Ms. Michishige…" he said while staring at the teachers ID "please let Mimi take the exam…she really did study hard…and besides you wouldn't ignore her efforts right?" he said in the most irresistible tone he ever made. The other girls in the class echoed his pleadings.

It didn't take a hard time for Matt to convince the teacher. Just a little charming with his devastating smile and tantalizing eyes, he knew that he'd win. It always works particularly when he's in an argument with Mimi.

Her well convinced or rather charmed teacher allowed her to take the exam but the punishments are next. She was given 20 sets of school drills to be answered after dismissal and she can't go home with something unfinished. "Right on" she said while following Yamato outside.

Her classmates opt to follow Matt but she banged the door. She couldn't help but smile, she couldn't believe that the strictest teacher fell for them and thanks to Matt's magnetism. "You owe me one Mimi! I mean two…if you add the deferred good night kiss last night…you better top that exam or else we'll be busted from that silly excuses…anyway I gotta go now…I've got classes at 12:00…" he said.

* * *

That late afternoon, everyone went home already except for Mimi who was in the library, still answering some school drills. Michael sat beside her and asked how she's doing. Mimi stretched out her hands "this is the 15th drill…and to be honest…It's quite hard! I was inattentive when she discussed this chapter"

Michael took the other set of drills and helped her "Mimi…why are you really late?" he asked. Mimi continued answering it "I stayed in Yamato's place last night coz…it rained hard and I'm soaked…I got some cold and I over-rested that's why I'm late" she stated. Michael stared at her with the big (what! and why!) expressions in his face.

"How sure are you that he won't hurt you again? I mean…you know him…he'll dump you again if he's through with you…I mean…haven't you learned your lessons?" he stated, concern. Mimi closed the answer sheet and took the other one "Don't worry…I learned my lessons well and I know how to handle it now…plus…those misunderstandings before which is the main cause of my burdens are clarified now…besides I wouldn't suffer my burdens if I have talked with him earlier…so it's me to blame too"

Michael faced down which for her it looks like a sign of concern but the truth is, he's cursing Matt with in him. She gathered the answer sheets and smiled "Don't worry…I know what I'm in to…Thanks for the help!" she said as they passed it to Ms. Michishige's room. Michael initiated to take her home but then she received a SMS message on her celphone. It was from Sora, she's inviting her for some gig. "Mimi…it's been a long time since we had some real fun…can you make it in the Shibuya discotheque Bar? as in now-from Sora"

* * *

reviews please…just click it below... "submit review" please…() So What fun or gig would it be? note: Sora is still confused about Tai and Matt…by the way…please don't be harsh on your reviews…I admit it…I'm not a perfect writer…I commit mistakes too...


	9. I'm taken already

_

* * *

Konnichiwa! of course…let me thank u all for spending ur time 2 read this…well…as I told u…this fanfic will soon be restricted 17…but in d middle part…I guess…well…do u still want that naughty stuffs? hmmn…I think I need 2 spice this fic up a bit! only a bit…anyway…keep those reviews commin'! and I'll keep typing

* * *

_

**Chapter 9: I'm taken already! **

Mimi took a taxi cab and went out to meet Sora. It was clear to her that whatever happens or whatever happened, she and Sora will still be friends.

She had already spotted Sora with their other friends back in high school. She approached them and for a minute they were complimenting about each others fashion styles. Of course, Mimi has the highest taste in fashion since she's always out for shopping. Her friends could never stop asking where on earth she bought that trendy skirt and top paired with her doll like hat and high-heeled sandals. Damn she's just like a big time celebrity walking gullibly in the bar.

"Who's performing?" she asked while looking at the stage. Sora handed her a glass of liquor "Some amateurs only…I suppose"

After a while of chitchatting and dancing in the limelight like the other normal teens, some boys approached them. Who wouldn't? All of these babes are so appealing that a single move would completely catch everyone's attention.

Naoki one of their friends handed Mimi another glass of liquor "Go on girl…we're just here for fun…drop the dead weight and stay worry-free"

After drinking that glass she took her bag and was about to leave before she looses her senses. But she didn't had the chance to leave with out being drunk since her so-called-friends persuaded her to do so. She sat down weakly while watching her friends flirting with the other boys. Akari helped her up and offered to take her home but their other friends didn't allow them to walk home with out finishing the fun.

She had completely lost her senses after taking 3 glasses of wine; the boys took this opportunity to play with her. They encircled around her and started entertaining her. This time Akari wasn't able to stop her since she, herself got drunk too.

Soon, the light dimmed out and the band started playing. Unfortunately or fortunately, it was Matt's band.

And just in time, Sora approached Matt and told him that Mimi's badly drunk and she's starting to flirt.

Back to her, Mimi took her bag and tried to walk though her visions were blurred. The boys blocked her way and started flirting with her again; she forced herself to take another step but finds it impossible. Every time she bumps with them, they'd catch her and asks her to spend a night with them. "Come on; let me take you home honey! My bed is big enough for the two of us! Any position would do" a boy whispered to her. She broke in their grasps and started cursing them "Get away from me bastards! I…I need to go home now…just tell Sora that I'll go now" she yelled unclearly.

The boys crowding over her made her more exhausted that she fainted already. She fell helplessly on some one's arms. "This girl's going to sleep in my bed!" said some one in a husky tone.

After seeing that Yamato was the one who caught her, the boys moved away from the helpless Mimi. Sora started acting like a concerned friend "Mimi…are you ok? Did they do anything to you? Oh I…I told you not to flirt with them but still…you're insisting…" she stated worriedly.

But of course, Matt knew the game Sora was playing. He glared at her "If you're really concerned about her…then you could have taken her out of here before she got drunk or you shouldn't have invited her here if you know that we'll be performing here" he said huskily. She knew that her little plan of staining Mimi's name didn't work well.

"Oh please…stop acting like a gentleman to her…you're making the other girls in this bar jealous! And besides we're just celebrating for her…coz she's finally loved by the one she loves who happens to be the one I still love!" Sora remarked impertinently catching the eyes of many people behind them.

His fellow band mates saw the commotion but luckily, they're talented enough to reverse the attention-grabbing incident away from the audience. Kenji screamed "Ok…Yamato Ishida can't make it tonight…he still has some business with his girlfriend…but don't worry we'll held a free photo-session packed with a kiss later" and it did work out. The audience screamed to death after hearing his statements.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up with a bad hang over. She opened her eyes and found herself back in her bedroom. She had noticed that she's actually wearing a nightie instead of her trendy outfit last night. She sat up and felt an unusual headache; she went on her bathroom and washed her face. She could still taste the strong liquors she had drunk last night. "Who took me home?" she asked herself, still trying to remember what happened after getting drunk. 

She stepped out and saw Matt reading the newspaper on her couch. He's actually hoping to find no news about the commotion last night and luckily there's none.

She suddenly felt nervous after seeing him; it's like being caught red handed. She walked silently outside but he had noticed her. "Mimi" he called her.

She bit her lips and started cursing herself "Stupid-me!"

She froze in an instant and she could barely greet him a good morning. But to her surprise, he didn't scold her nor asked anything about last night. In fact, she was greeted by his warm smile and a kiss on her cheek. She kissed him back on his cheek and stared at him with a suspicious look.

"Don't give me that look…I'm not the one who changed your clothes…it was Kagura, she dropped by here to check on you" he said. Mimi shook her head "No…it's not a big deal anyway...but…I'm just wondering if…" she replied

He grinned at her "So you mean? I can change your clothes next time? isn't that confusing…when I saw you naked in my bathroom…you screamed and started hitting me…but now…you're…oh I get it…I'm only allowed to see you naked when you're unconscious" he said mockingly. She hit him playfully "NO! Of course not you pervert!" she said toughly.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" he asked her. "Strawberry Pancake perhaps…" she said hesitantly. After a while, she sat down while watching him "So…uhmmm…you're the one who caught me last night…errrr…are you mad at me" she asked hopefully.

He placed the plate of the mouth-watering pancake and he critically stared at her for a moment. His silenced brought her nervousness back, but to her relief, he shook his head. "No…I'm not…even though you acted oddly in public, even though you vomited in my car and even though you made me go home instead of performing there coz I can't blame you…coz you're unconsciously drunk…but I'll be mad next time if you'll do it again" he said calmly while rubbing her head like a kid.

Matt didn't question her further, coz it was clear to him that she's faithful to him. Her unconscious statements last night proved it. "You bastards can't have me…I'm only for Matt…only for Matt…Ishida…" she kept on murmuring those phrases unconsciously, with the thought that she's with a different guy. And as we all know, truth is often revealed when you're drunk.

Matt didn't tell her that it was Sora to be blamed of since he doesn't want to mess their friendship though he knew that it would soon be messed up by Sora herself.

* * *

_til here 4 now…don't forget your reviews!_


End file.
